Erik Watts
|birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |trainer = Bill Watts Jody Hamilton Harley Race Hiro Matsuda Paul Orndorff |debut = August 27, 1992 |retired = 2005 }} Erik Watts (December 19, 1967) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling in the early 1990s. Career Watts attended the University of Louisville, where he was a quarterback for the Louisville Cardinals. Watts later trained as a wrestler under his father, Bill Watts, and debuted in 1992. After wrestling for three months, he was hired by World Championship Wrestling. While in WCW, Watts feuded with Arn Anderson. His constant pushes were controversial in that his father was at the time the WCW booker, leading to accusations of nepotism. In 1995, Watts followed his father to the World Wrestling Federation. In the WWF, Watts was renamed "Troy" while Chad Fortune was renamed "Travis" and put in a tag team known as Tekno Team 2000. Wearing silver smocks and tight zubaz, their gimmick was that they represented the cutting edge of cyberculture. Their tag team made its debut on the May 27, 1995 episode of Superstars in a victorious effort against Brooklyn Brawler and Barry Horowitz. They wrestled two more matches on TV the following month before disappearing from television until July 1995 for the In Your House Pay-Per-View acting as lumberjacks for the main event. After the Pay-Per-View they disappeared off of television for a year, only to resurface back on WWF television in 1996. They still failed to achieve any success and both men were released from the WWF. After several years of relative obscurity, Watts joined the Philadelphia-based Extreme Championship Wrestling promotion in 2000, losing to Spike Dudley in his ECW Arena debut. He remained with the promotion for several months before departing. In 2002, Watts joined Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He eventually formed a heel stable with David Flair and Brian Lawler (two other second generation wrestlers whose careers were overshadowed by those of their famous fathers, Ric and Jerry) known as "The Next Generation". After the stable disbanded, Watts turned face. He acted as the TNA Director of Authority from July 23, 2003 to January 28, 2004, before being ousted by Don Callis. Watts then feuded with his on-screen girlfriend, Goldy Locks, throughout 2004. In late 2004, he feuded with Raven, defeating him at TNA Final Resolution 2005 before leaving the promotion in February 2005. After leaving TNA, Watts began working primarily for the Georgia-based Great Championship Wrestling promotion. He also appeared with AWA Superstars of Wrestling, defeating Diamond Dallas Page for the vacant AWA International Heavyweight Championship on February 4, 2005 in Tucson, Arizona in a match refereed by Mick Foley. The title was retired by the AWA Board of Directors later that year. 2009-Present In 2009, World Wrestling Entertainment began negotiating with Watts' mother, Ene, on a deal to acquire the old Mid-South Wrestling footage library. Her former husband, Bill Watts, ran the territory when it was alive. Ene Watts is the legal owner of the footage, and Bill Watts is not involved in the negotiations in any way. Rumors suggest that Ene Watts is trying to include a contract for her son as part of the negotiations so he could return to prominent televised wrestling with WWE. He previously worked there as half of Techno Team 2000 with Chad Fortune. Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Rookie of the Year (1990) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:1967 births Category:1992 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2005 retirements